customlolfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek Crystal Scar
Starting up a Game Hide and seek is played on the [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Scar Crystal Scar] in Draft Mode. The '''Hider Team (Blue Team)''' is composed of 5 players. The '''Seeker Team (Purple Team)''' is composed of 2 players. General Rules The objective of the game is to hide, seek, and have fun overall. #If you don’t know how to play past this, just ask; #'''Hiders''' get 5 lives and the game lasts 40 minutes; #[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Thornmail Thornmail], [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian_Angel Guardian Angel ]and [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sunfire_Cape Sunfire Cape ]are banned on both sides; #[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Oracle's Elixir Oracle's Elixir], [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lightbringer The Lightbringer], [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Grez's_Spectral_Lantern Grez's Spectral Lantern], [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hextech_Sweeper Hextech Sweeper ]are banned until the 15 mins mark; #Failing to follow the rules result into a time penalty of 3 minutes for the team. (If the '''Seekers''' break the rules, the time limit decreases by 3 minutes, and if the '''Hiders''' break the rules, the time limit increases by 3 minutes.) #Any Slow Items are not allowed (Bilgewater Cutlass, Frozen Mallet, Hextech GunbladeGauntlet ,Twin Shadows, Randuin's Omen, Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Iceborn, Trinity Force, Twin Shadows and Warden's Mail) Prebans Up to the Host's decision, the game may or may not run prebans. If the game runs any prebans, they must be the following: *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Evelynn Evelynn] (Both), due to her overpowered stealth mechanics*; *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rengar Rengar] (Seekers), due to his overpowered seeking mechanics**; *(Seekers), due to his overpowered seeking mechanics**; *Teemo (Both), due to his stealth mechanics and overall global presence*; *Any other preban the host decides to add, which must be refered at the game lobby. Points to Note: *: Evelynn's passive, Shadow Walk, allows her to enter stealth when out of combat for 6 seconds. Even though the stealth is cancelled, she can constantly juke the enemy Seekers out of stealth's detection radius and be unseen whole game duration. While seeking, her passive still plays a big role in helping her sneak on your hiding place unseen, and her W reset mechanics and immunity to slows reduces the amount of counterplay. **: Rengar's passive, Unseen Predator, increases his attack range and allows him to jump to his target everytime he enters bush. With the effective amount of bushes on the Crystal Scar, he can continuously take advantage of this and stalk you indefinitely. Not to mention his ultimate's detection radius covering most part of the map at max rank. Master Yi's ultimate, Highlander, reset mechanics are always toxic for Hiders, but the most important part of his ultimate is the immunity to slows, which renders slow counterplay useless. His power has been toned down with the removal of the ultimate's reset, but it still increases in duration. Recommended Draft Bans *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Teemo Teemo] - His passive, "Cammouflage", renders most attempts to find him useless until you can buy an Oracle's Elixir. *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco Shaco] - All his abilities help him escape, including Deceive's stealth and Jack in the Box's fear. *Evelynn - When playing without prebans. See reasons above*. *Rengar - When playing without prebans. See reasons above**. *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kassadin Kassadin] - He spams his ultimate, Riftwalk, as he pleases, on a map with so many walls... not to add Force Pulse's strong slow. *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rammus Rammus] - You won't catch a Powerball that easily. *[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted_Fate Twisted Fate ]- A 2 seconds stun on Gold Card, shortly giving global vision of the enemy team and then teleporting up to 5500 units away are enough reasons. Hiding Rules *'''Hiders''' may not use an ability unless it provides [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Crowd_Control Crowd Control ](Includes: SLOW, STUN, ROOT, THROW, CAGE, FEAR, TAUNT, GRAB), MOBILITY, SHIELDING or HEALING. Skills that provide VISION or DMG ONLY ARE NOT ALLOWED AT ANY POINT. Neither are combinations that lead to any of the named things, much like [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kennen Kennen's Mark of the Storm ]or [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Brand Brand's Sear]; *'''Hiders '''may only hide '''solo or in groups of two'''. This helps preventing the "camping the seekers" situation, which is anti-fun; *'''Hiders''' may help each other as long as the grouping rules aren't broken. '''Movement Speed '''or '''Healing''' effects used on allies (such as [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zilean Zilean's Time Warp] or [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Soraka Soraka's Astral Blessing]) are not considered helping, and are an exception to the rule; *Any item which doesn't provide '''Movement Speed''', '''Cooldown Reduction '''or '''Defensive Stats '''(Health, Armor, Magic Resist) is banned; *'''Hiders''' are allowed to hide anywhere, excluding their own base. "Base" counts as the whole area where enemies get attacked by Fountain lasers; *'''Hiders''' may not use their basic attack unless it provides any form of CC, and only when such effect is available (Examples include [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Udyr Udyr's Bear Stance ] every 6 seconds or [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kha'Zix Kha'Zix's Unseen Threat] whenever you get out of enemy sight); *As a '''Hider''', you may only purchase new items while you're dead, or shortly after respawning. Upon respawning, you must leave your base as soon as possible. Optionally, '''Hiders''' may tell the '''Seekers''' the exact time they leave base to gain access to 30 seconds of "'''Grace'''", which allow you to hide without being followed or attacked by the '''Seekers'''. Grace is automatically given if a '''Seeker''' spots a '''Hider '''leaving their base. *If a Hider fails to leave their base within 30 seconds, he / she loses a life and may be immediatly hunted by the '''Seekers'''. *'''Rylai's Crystal Scepter '''is allowed, but it doesn't allow you to use a spell which you couldn't access before, even if it slows now. If A Hider Is Out... As a '''Hider''', you're considered '''out''' when you lost 5 lifes. *While out, you're not allowed to affect the game in any way. To do so, don't use any ability or item actives which may help your allies in any way, and stay at base or leave the game. *While out DO NOT: **CC a Seeker; **help your allies; **provide vision to your allies in any way. Only CC is allowed